I Will Do Whatever You Say!
by needlesandthread
Summary: What happens when Kyo hides from Kagura in Yuki's room? Yaoi and Lemon! One Shot


_I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters._

I Will Do Whatever You Say!

The door to Shigure's house flew open, banging off the wall behind it. "OH KYO! MY DARLING, I'M HERE!" Every hair on Kyo's body stood up straight when he heard Kagura's voice. _Damn that girl! I didn't know she was coming over!,_ he thought in a panic as he threw the TV remote across the room and bolted up the stairs. He could hear Kagura searching the rooms below for him but instead found Tohru. _That may buy me some time_, he thought and distractedly ran through the first door he came to.

Yuki looked up from his journal as Kyo came bursting through his door, his eyes all crazed. "What the hell are you doing in my room, idiot cat? Don't you know how to knock?" Kyo realized where he was and just stood there, leaning against Yuki's closed door, staring back at the ice prince. Kagura's voice carried up the stairs, "Kyo? Kyo, are you up here?" _She was coming up the stairs, oh shit! Tohru must have told her I was here! _He looked at Yuki desperately. "Believe me," he whispered harshly to Yuki, "You are the last person I want to ask for help, but she'll never believe I'm hiding in here!"

Kyo ran over and dove into Yuki's closet, curling up on the floor like a tortured kitten. He looked so helpless that Yuki felt a tinge of pity for him. Kagura was very obnoxious, much like his own older brother, Ayame. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Fine, you can hide in here, just don't bother me!" He turned back to his desk, just as he picked up his pen there was a knock at the door. "Yuki, are you in there?" asked Kagura.

Kyo's eyes widened in panic. "What do I do now, cat?" Yuki hissed, headed to the door. "LIE!" was Kyo's whispered reply. Yuki stopped short and stared at Kyo. He didn't like to be dishonest. "Please! I will do whatever you say! I swear, just cover for me!" Kyo retreated a little farther back into the closet, pulling the door almost shut. Yuki sighed and pulled the door ajar, blocking Kagura's view into the room with his body. "Hello, Kagura. I didn't know you were coming by today!"

"Yes, well, I wanted to surprise Kyo, and Momiji wanted to see Tohru. Tohru said she thought Kyo was around, but I can't find him. Do you happen to know where he is? I checked all the usual spots…"

"I think Kyo may have went to the dojo. The idiot started a fight with me and naturally I showed him up. He's probably nursing his wounds by training, you know how he is."

"Oh." Kagura sounded disappointed, and her face fell a little. "Well," she said, brightening up, "Tohru, Momiji and I were going to have a picnic in the park! Would you like to come along?"

"That sounds wonderful, Kagura, but I think I'm going to stay inside today, it's windy and the breeze is stirring up the pollen-"

She clapped her hand to her head, color flooding her cheeks. "It'll aggravate your asthma. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Yuki. We'll bring you back something yummy to eat, ok? My treat!" She turned and bounded down the stairs. Yuki shut the door and walked to the window, watching the trio disappearing from the yard, Momiji walking between the two girls holding their hands like he was five. He shook his head and turned to see Kyo crawling out from his closet.

He resisted the urge to kick the cat in the head. "I hope you appreciate what you just had me do. I lied to her for you and she's going to buy me food!"

"Thanks," mumbled Kyo as he stood and brushed by Yuki, headed for the door.

Yuki reached out and snatched Kyo's wrist. "Where do you think you are going?", he said coldly.

Kyo stared back at Yuki, confused.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and shoved Kyo into the wall, placing his arms on either side of Kyo's head. He leaned in until his face was just inches from the other boy's. "I seem to remember you saying you'd do anything I said, if I got rid of Kagura for you. You aren't running out on a promise, are you?"

Kyo swallowed hard, pressing himself into the wall. There was something in Yuki's eyes he'd never seen before. "No, I'm not running out on a commitment! What do you want me to do, you damn rat?"

Yuki smirked at Kyo trying to put on a tough front, but he could see the boy shift uncomfortably at their closeness. His tanned cheeks were a little pink with embarrassment. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Since you have to do whatever I say, I want you to hold very still, because I'm going to kiss you."

"WHAT!" Kyo tried to escape, but Yuki placed his hand on Kyo's chest and shoved him back against the wall, hard. He leaned in close to Kyo's ear and whispered, "We can do this the hard way if you want to, kitty."

Kyo shuddered, Yuki's breath on his skin sent shivers down his spine. He quietly held still, doing as he was told. His heart pounded and he closed his eyes, waiting for Yuki to kiss him. Yuki moved so fluidly that Kyo didn't know when it was coming, until he felt soft lips on his. Yuki's lips moved against his, and Kyo's mind went blank. It was almost like the world stopped. His hands went to Yuki's slim waist, and Yuki pulled away sharply, slapping his hands.

"I didn't say you could move." He studied Kyo's face, and smiled malevolently. "I'd say you liked that, cat."

"Pssh. In your dreams, damn rat! Let me go, I'm done with this game!"

"Well, I'm not. You are to do as I say until they come back."

Kyo went slack against the wall, his eyes full of fire. "You are so unfair, you damn rat!"

Yuki smiled as he pressed himself against Kyo's muscular body. He twined his arms around the cat's neck and pulled his mouth to his. "I know how you can use that mouth better than cursing at me." He crushed his mouth against Kyo's, assaulting his mouth with a feverish kiss. When Kyo gasped he slid his tongue eagerly into his mouth, tasting and learning him. Kyo's tongue was kind of rough, just like a cat's.

Kyo kissed back with everything he could muster, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Yuki's slender fingers ran through his blazing orange hair, and trailed down the side of his ears, causing him to arch himself into Yuki. Yuki broke the kiss to nibble his earlobe, which made Kyo let out a low groan.

"Seems I've found your weak spot, kitty," Yuki whispered in his ear, then went back to nibbling and licking Kyo's sensitive ears. Kyo couldn't think about anything except the pleasure. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Yuki's waist and grinding into him. Yuki could feel Kyo's arousal on his thigh.

"You are having a hard time remembering the rules," Yuki mumbled into Kyo's neck as he slid his hands under Kyo's plain black t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Kyo compliantly lifted his arms and the shirt fell to the floor, and Yuki stood back a little and admired his body. His warm skin was tan, and his muscles were defined and sculpted leanly. His hip bones barely held up his khaki shorts, they were slung low, showing off the v shape of his lower abdomen and the light orange pleasure trail.

"Damn Kyo, you are so sexy," Yuki whispered huskily, trailing his fingers down his chest. He couldn't believe he was doing this, not only was Kyo his male cousin, but also was suppose to be his enemy. But the opportunity was too good to pass up, and so far Kyo hadn't really objected, in fact, judging by his hard on he was enjoying it.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's wrist, snatching his hand away from his chest. Yuki's eyes widened, it was extremely rare that Kyo ever surprised him. "Hey, if my shirt has to be off, then so does yours!" Yuki grinned as stepped backward, slowly shrugging out of his button down. Kyo's eyes roamed over the creamy white skin, _Yup, all the girls at school are right, he's flawless. Yuki blushed a little at the scrutiny he was under, but it made his blood feel like fire to have Kyo's eyes on him._

"Can I touch you?" Kyo asked, his voice thick with something that made Yuki's heart thud in his chest.

Yuki just nodded, and closed his eyes as Kyo's hands ran over his shoulders and down his back, dragging his nails lightly. Yuki took a sharp breath and bit his bottom lip as Kyo peppered his chest with kisses, trailing his rough tongue here and there, driving him crazy. Realizing he was losing the upper hand, he twined his fingers in Kyo's flaming hair and pulled back, not enough to hurt, just to smart. "I want you to lay on the bed."

Kyo laid on the bed and Yuki straddled his hips, leaning in and kissing Kyo some more. Kyo was getting frustrated with this game, he wanted Yuki so badly, and yet he kept toying with him! Kyo didn't know what was going on between them, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. He grabbed Yuki's hips and hitched him up so their hardness met, restricted only by their pants. It still felt amazing when they rubbed together, and Yuki was making little mewling noises into their kiss.

Yuki's fingers slid down and began undoing Kyo's pants, pulling away the belt and deftly unsnapping the button. He grabbed the pants with both hands and pulled the pants off, along with Kyo's boxers. He grasped Kyo's erection, sliding his fingers up and down the length, and Kyo moaned and dug his fingers into the comforter. Yuki pumped him faster, stroking the head of Kyo's cock every now and then. Kyo's moans were growing louder.

Kyo felt like he had one foot in heaven and the other in hell. How could something that felt so good be so torturous at the same time? While he tried to sort it out in his head he felt something slide into his rectum. His eyes snapped open, meeting Yuki's while he continued to beat Kyo off and he gently slid his finger in and out.

"Is this ok? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, it's fine. D-Don't stop!" Kyo gasped, thrusting himself onto Yuki's finger. Yuki continued, then after a while slid in another finger after spitting on it. This was more uncomfortable, he could tell by the way Kyo clenched up. He waited for Kyo to relax and began to pull in and out, and then made a scissor motion, stretching him. The other hand stoked Kyo's hard cock and fondled his balls.

Kyo knew what Yuki was going to do, but he didn't care. He just didn't want the pleasure to stop. It was a weird sensation, and a little painful, but at the same time it felt fucking amazing once you got past the initial unpleasantness. He was panting and moaning, working his hips so that Yuki's fingers would keep hitting the spot that made stars dance behind his eyes.

Yuki worked in the third finger, trying desperately to be patient. He didn't want to hurt Kyo, but his own cock throbbed with need and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. He waited until Kyo was moving on his own, working his hips so Yuki's fingers slid in and out at a pace comfortable for him. Pre cum was trickling down the side of his cock, and Yuki experimentally placed his mouth around the head.

Kyo gasped and thrust himself to the back of Yuki's throat, who clutched the base of his cock to keep from being nearly gagged again. His fingers ran through the soft silver of Yuki's hair, fighting the urge to grab his head and force it down. Yuki worked his fingers and his mouth, driving Kyo mad.

"Oh fuck, Yuki! You're going to make me cum!", he cried.

Yuki pulled his fingers out slowly and removed his mouth.

"No! Why are you stopping? Don't stop!"

Yuki wiped his hand with his shirt on the floor and grabbed a bottle of lube from under his bed. He positioned himself at Kyo's entrance and lubed it and his cock, making sure it was thoroughly covered. He pushed himself slowly into Kyo, who clenched his teeth and his eyes at the same time. Once Yuki buried himself fully into Kyo, he stopped moving, and pressed his lips to Kyo's. They kissed passionately, distracting Kyo from the pain. Eventually Kyo broke the kiss.

"Alright, move Yuki. I can't take this anymore!"

Yuki leaned back and started thrusting slowly in and out, lust painted on his face and in his moans. His nails dug into Kyo's hips as he thrust harder and deeper. Kyo moaned his name when he hit the spot, and Yuki made sure to keep hitting it, because his name tumbling off Kyo's lips combined with his tightness was pushing Yuki toward the edge. The pace got faster and Yuki snatched the lube bottle, dumping a healthy amount on Kyo's cock and pumping it vigorously.

Kyo thought he was going to go hoarse and was glad that no one was in the house. Obscenities poured out of his mouth and he moaned like a whore, arching into Yuki like a cat in heat. The pressure that was building in his loins wasn't going to hold much longer.

"Yuki, I'm going to cum!"

Yuki thrust as hard as he could with his hips, driving his cock as deep as it would go. Kyo screamed out his orgasm, his cum running down Yuki's hand and onto his stomach. His muscles contracted around Yuki, and after another thrust he collapsed onto Kyo, spilling himself inside him. They lay there in each others arms, trying to catch their breath. When Yuki got his bearings he pulled out of Kyo and rolled off him, laying next to him on the bed.

Kyo turned his head and met Yuki's tired eyes. "I can't believe that just happened. So what does this mean?"

Yuki sat up and pulled the cover over them, and snuggled up to Kyo. "It means I love you. Now be quiet and go to sleep."

"Whatever you say," replied Kyo with a smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

End Story. I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! My first one-shot! =)


End file.
